Lithium ion batteries (LIB) are becoming increasingly important as energy storage devices and improvements are being aggressively pursued.
Carbon is presently the most common anode material for lithium ion batteries, but replacement of carbon with spinel lithium titanate (Li4Ti5O12, also referred to as LTO) is being actively investigated due to its many favorable features such as of fast charge-discharge, good safety and long lifetime. However, the commercial success of LIB with LTO is limited in large part because of gas generation during operation, especially at high temperatures (>45° C.). The gassing causes increased internal pressure, swelling of pouch-cells, increased impedance, degradation of performance and even safety failure of batteries.
There is still demand however for a LTO based battery without gassing problems.